


Now I'm Yours

by ZapKay69



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cloaca, Cloaca Sex, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Sex, all that kinky shit, super-slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapKay69/pseuds/ZapKay69
Summary: Frost is a lonely villager, trying to survive without a family or a home. What happens when he is captured by a rogue vampire, that for some reason, he doesn't want to leave?(Vampire!AU)





	Now I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friku8706](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/gifts), [Bunny_CarrotHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_CarrotHunter/gifts).



> This was a gift for some of my Frit friends! They got to read it first and they LOVED IT. It made me so happy to see them freak out over it omg. XD  
> I hope you guys on here like it too! <3

It was dark in the lush woodlands. Frost was making his way home… if you could even call it that. The ice-jin had been known throughout the town as a sneaky criminal, but truth be told- he was just trying to survive.

    It had been a hard life for the ice-jin. He was an only child, abandoned before he even hatched from his egg. The fact that he hatched at all was a miracle, but unfortunately, no one was there to claim him. The townspeople saw him as a parasite- a thief- and a burden. He did everything he could to stay alive, whether it be stealing food or clothes… but these were all the bare minimum of what he needed.

    And then, there were the vampires.

    They showed up a few months ago, prowling around in the forest that surrounded the entire town. They had done many horrid things to the townspeople, terrorizing them in any way they could at first. Everyone was too scared to fight back- so they did whatever the vampires asked of them in order to stay safe. That included sacrifices.

    Not every vampire was the same though. There were the rogues as well, who didn’t conform to any rules. They would take anything that they needed to survive, but in general, not much more than that. However, rogues were not satisfied with the blood of livestock that the townspeople would provide.

    No, they wanted sentient blood.

    The more intelligent the organism, the richer the taste of their blood. Age had to do with it too. There becomes a point where a person is seen as “ripe”, and is most prone to being claimed by a rogue. The rogue will then choose bite them, and drink just enough of them to turn them into one of them... or suck them dry of every drop of blood in their bodies until there was nothing left. Unfortunately, the latter was more likely.

    Frost had been making his way back to the village from a trip to the orchards that lie just outside the town, in order to steal some much-needed food. Everyone at the shops in town had begun to recognize his face, and they’d shoo him away like a fly. Lately though, they had been trying to catch him… Getting the idea that if they used him as a sacrifice, it would appease the vampires _and_ get rid of a pest. They saw it as a win-win.

    At this point, Frost didn’t even know why he even bothered trying to stay in the town anymore. He thought that the town kept him safe from the vampires, but recently… he hadn’t felt safe _anywhere._ The town had just come into view in the distance- over the hills he could see the small, faraway lights of torches and lanterns. He was about to start descending the hill he was standing atop, when he was startled by a sensation he couldn’t describe. He felt like…

    … He was being _watched._

He whipped around, holding the lantern in front of the tree he had been passing, seeing nothing there. He let out a breath of relief, but it was all too soon to do so.

    “I haven’t seen _you_ around before…”

    His eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning his head to face the source of the icy voice he had just heard. There, towering over him, was a tall and strong cloaked figure. The vampire had glowing red eyes, looking down on him in an eerie and predatory manner. The small ice-jin jumped, ready to scream. Before he could even utter another breath, he felt a strong whack on the back of his head, and everything went black.

\-----

    The groggy ice-jin opened his eyes, thinking he was blind for a moment, as nothing came into view. He could barely see anything through what he soon realized was a blindfold, and when he tried to move his hands, he realized they had been bound with rope, held above his head.

    “It’s about time you woke up…”

    The disembodied voice was cold and menacing. From what he could tell, he was right in front of him. He could feel the coldness emanating from the vampire, who began to question him.

    “What is your name, ice-jin?”

    Frost wasn’t going to fight with him. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this unscathed, if at all. He may as well be compliant, and make it less painful on himself.

    “M-my name is Frost.”

    There was a pause, and he could hear slow footsteps. The mysterious creature was now pacing around him, examining him with his eyes.

    “Okay, Frost… My name is Hit. You should have probably guessed by now what I am, correct?”

    “You’re… a vampire… A rogue, c-correct?”

    He heard a dark, brooding chuckle from Hit. He was still circling him.

    “Very good…”

    The footsteps stopped behind him, and he suddenly felt hot breath on his shoulder. It was odd, considering the rest of Hit seemed to be so cold…

    “What do you think I’m going to do to you?”

    Frost’s mind began to race. He needed to say something that wouldn’t sound stupid- something that wouldn’t “disappoint”, so to say… Finally, his mind halted, settling on spewing his honesty.

    “I don’t care.”

    A pause. Hit stood up straight, and then placed his hands on Frost’s shoulders.

    “I see… You must be that scapegoat they’ve been talking about.”

    “S-scapegoat?”

    “Yes. You know, the one that they say has no good to offer, that everyone places blame on… As an example, the townspeople blame you for lack of food, even though you’re only one person and you couldn’t possibly cause famine on your own. I find it so… _amusing_ how they will point fingers at everyone but themselves.”

    A single tear rolled down the ice-jin’s face, his sorrow getting the best of him. He felt a cold finger wipe it away. He tried not to sob to the best of his ability.

    “... I can take it away, you know.”

    Frost froze in his tracks. What? What was he talking about? Was he going to kill him?

    “W-what do you mean?”

    “I mean that they don’t care about you. You probably don’t know what it’s like to be loved, even though you…” Hit began to run his hands up and down Frost’s tense neck muscles, massaging them gently. For some reason he couldn’t help but relax into the touches. “... even though you are quite beautiful…”

    Frost was shocked at what he was hearing, feeling more tears well in his eyes. For some reason, he had let his guard down entirely, not even caring what happened after this anymore. Hearing any type of praise at all had been worth it…

    “Y-you… You think so…?”

    “Of course… It’s a shame that you don’t know what it’s like to be loved. Someone as beautiful and strong as you deserves to know what that feels like… Though you never have.”

    Something in his mind really let go at that moment. He was living in the present now, uncaring of the future. This vampire had completely captured his heart, even though he had hardly done anything. He had never heard such affectionate words before… and he wanted more.

    “... Hit… would you…” He swallowed the lump in his throat, something in the back of his mind screaming at him that he was insane- but he didn’t listen to it. “Would you show me?”

    Suddenly, he felt himself be pulled flush against an icy-hot body, with strong arms wrapping around him.

    “I would be honored, Frost…”

    He felt something trace down his abdomen, shots of foreign arousal firing throughout his body. He knew the feeling of arousal- he had experienced the feeling of waking up to a mess between his legs before due to dreams- but it was _nothing_ like this.

    He felt the cold fingers gently trace around the edges of his cloaca, which trembled and wettened upon the touches. He tried to stifle his moans, but he couldn’t help it. Without warning, Hit took the blindfold and pulled it down, turning it into a gag instead.

    The Vampire was wearing nothing put his pants, his muscular torso fully on display. Frost looked down to see the prominent bulge in the Vampires trousers, and shivered. He didn’t know why, but for some reason…

    _He wanted this._

    Hit licked his lips as he slowly pushed his fingers deep into Frost’s body, and the ice-jin whined and arched at the penetration. He had never felt anything like this before. Hit continued by pumping his digits in and out, slowly, steadily increasing his pace and going in deeper every time. Suddenly, Frost jolted upon a certain spot within him being touched. When Hit saw the reaction, he responded by plunging his fingers in deep- pushing against that bundle of nerves with every push of his hand.

    Frost was releasing muffled cries through the gag, and he felt the vampire stroke up and down his back with his free hand, caressing him in a comforting way. The way Hit held him, and stared at him as if he had been longing for this… Though he was an icy vampire on the outside, his actions indicated towards him being a warm and loving being deep down within.

    Hit crouched a bit to lean into the short ice-jin’s ear.

    “Tonight, I’m going to make you scream in pleasure.”

    He pushed his fingers in further, pumping them in and out of his quivering entrance at a fast pace.

    “You’ll feel loved…”

    He thrusted them in faster, the ice-jin squealing through the gag in response.

    “You’ll feel safe…”

    His other hand moved downward, lifting the ice-jin’s thick tail up high, in order to get just the right angle. Frost’s eyes watered and his face grew hotter, the intense pleasure wracking through his body.

    “You’ll feel complete…”

    The tension continued to build, and with a few perfectly-timed slow, deep plunges, Frost screamed through the fabric, Hit pushing deeper and deeper up into his body as he came, his essence spilling from his cloaca and flowing so fast that it dripped onto the floor. He struggled to keep standing up, he knees wobbling and feeling as though they had been turned to jelly.

    He panted and looked up when he saw Hit fiddling with the buttons of his pants, taking them off and letting his large, erected organ spring free. Frost thought he was spent at first, but the more he stared down that juicy cock, the hungrier his body became. It was entirely instinctual… He _needed_ to feel this.

    He muffled something into the gag, which Hit pulled down in order to let him speak.

    “Hit…”

    He moaned the vampire’s name, who in turn embraced him once more. He rutted his hard member against the wetness between Frost’s thighs, relishing in the feeling of the fluid coating him. As the head of his hard length rubbed against Frost’s sensitive slit, Frost lost all control.

    “Hit… I _need_ you… _inside_ of me…” He looked away, tears of pleasure rolling down his face and trailing down his burning cheeks. “Please… _please…”_

Hit growled in an almost feral way, and aligned the head of his cock with Frost’s cloaca. He began to push, and as Frost cried out, Hit muffled him by crashing his lips against Frost’s own. The vampire wasted no time in plunging in and out, steadily and deeply. Frost cried out, unable to take this anymore.

    He felt as though Hit was the only one that had ever loved him, because that was basically the case. He didn’t want to let this feeling go… This feeling of pleasure and love. It was the best thing he had ever felt, and he wanted it for the rest of his life.

    “H-Hit!”

    The vampire lifted Frost’s legs, and the ice-jin crossed them around his strong back. Hit slammed into him, the slapping of skin-on-skin echoing throughout the dimly lit room. Frost threw his head back, unable to contain his true thoughts any longer.

    “Hit!” He cried, “Bite me! I want to be yours forever! Please!”

    Hit stopped thrusting midway, making the ice-jin whimper in carnal need. He stared him dead in the eyes, looking shocked… but pleasantly so.

    If Hit’s heart had been beating, it would have stopped then and there. He wanted this? He wanted this _forever?_ Truly?

    “You… You mean that?” Hit whispered out, barely audible. Frost vigorously nodded, tears rolling down his face.

    “You’re the only one that’s ever loved me, I don’t want to stop feeling it! Please…” He stared into his very soul “Make me yours…”

    Hit felt a few tears of his own run down his face. Truth be told, it was so lonely being a rogue. If he had a partner… His life would be much better. Someone to talk to, to be with, to love…

    Hit slowly leaned in, kissing Frost’s neck a few times, beginning to just barely thrust again. He gently scraped his teeth against the ice-jin’s neck, and he tilted his head in response, to give Hit the best angle possible.

    Hit slowly pierced his flesh with his fangs, thrusting deep into the ice-jin’s body as he did so. His thrusts went to extreme speeds in the blink of an eye, Frost squealing and screaming in sheer ecstacy. Hit pounded him hard and deep, his cock twitching within him. The ice-jin knew he was close, and the tension was once again building up inside of him. Everything began to blur… especially when Hit began to suck his blood.

    That was the breaking point. The tension got so tight, and then, Frost’s incredible orgasm ripped throughout his body and heart. He felt so loved… so safe… and so complete… Just like Hit said he would, he did.

    He gasped, feeling Hit let out a deep, muffled groan against his neck. He felt his thick seed suddenly flood inside of him, filling Frost to the brim. He panted, hs eyes rolling into the back of his head, ready to pass out from the excruciating pleasure. Once his breathing began to steady, Hit pulled back and looked him in the eyes. The way he made him feel… It was truly something else.

    A sharp pain stung in Frost’s canine teeth, as he felt them expand outward and open up in the center. He felt the fangs form, but he was so numb from the ecstasy he had experienced that he couldn’t possibly be able to register pain. He felt soft, icy lips press to his own, feeling the temperatures of their bodies begin to meld together. Before he knew it, he had grown cold too. On the outside he was freezing, but on the inside… That was another story.

    He continued to breathe deeply, when he felt Hit embrace him. He felt his arms be released from above his head, and his wrists be unbound. Hit had cut them with a dagger that he must have had in the pockets of his discarded pants. He took the gag away from around Frost’s neck, and smiled down at the vampire-icejin.

    “There…” Hit stated. “Now, you’re mine…” He paused, and suddenly asked: “Are you… happy?”

    Frost smiled at him, his newly sprouted fangs flashing with his grin. The sight made Hit’s insides flutter…

    “Of course I am…” He answered. “... I got what I wanted for once… I got to be loved, and completed, and… And now…” He smiled, tearing up with happiness.

    “Now what?” Hit asked. By now, Frost was beaming from ear-to-ear.

_“...Now I’m yours.”_


End file.
